1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to presentation of information on a display of a user device, and more particularly, to a presentation of contacts having sizes that are based on relative interactions between a user and the contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a device such as a mobile telephone or a computer tablet will typically have a plurality of contacts with whom the user communicates. Ordinarily, some of the contacts are of more importance to the user than are other contacts. The present disclosure concerns the manner in which the contacts are presented on a display of the device.